First Date Frenzy
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Watch the pack domino effect after Stiles and Derek have their first date. Smut in every chapter
1. Applebee's

Stiles was confused, and more so than usual. He sat in the passenger seat of Derek's slick black car and waited for the werewolf to come back. They had just come back from a pack mission, Stiles name for them, not Derek's. And Derek was currently about to take Stiles to dinner, to a restaurant of Derek's choosing of course. Stiles wasn't one to complain about free food but he was interested in why he was getting it. He was pretty sure it wasn't just because of his dashing good looks and charming wit. Maybe Derek wasn't going to take him to dinner, what if he had finally gotten fed up with Stiles and he was going to dispose of him away from civilization 'that's it' he thought 'this is then end, Derek's gotten tired of my smart mouth and he's finally going to make good on ripping my throat out with his teeth'  
"Stiles are you okay?" Stiles jumped, he didn't even realize Derek had re-entered the car. "Your heart rate I through the roof"  
Stiles made a face and shook his head no "I'm just you know, breathing, living. Being alive."  
Derek looked at him funny but smiled slightly "I'd hope that you were alive, Necrophilia isn't really my thing" then he drove away like that wasn't a strange thing to say.

At the restaurant, which happened to be a Ruby Tuesday, Stiles still wasn't convinced that Derek wasn't going to kill him. Derek ate in silence while Stiles babbled about school and his father while he nervously nibbled on his fries and looked everywhere but at Derek.

"Stiles" Derek's voice caused him to be silent and look down at his plate "your heart has been beating a mile a minute since I got into my car and not the fun kind of beating either"

Stiles made a face at his food, Derek just made a joke, and if anyone else had said it Stiles would have laughed.  
"I'm fine Derek"

"Wow can you hear that?" Derek leaned forward and grabbed a fry off Stiles' plate and stared into his eyes with a small amused smile "it's the sound of you lying" Stiles laughed nervously at his closeness to the alpha, he leaned back and took a gulp of his soda then stopped when he started to choke

"There's no reason to be so nervous Stiles" Derek's voice was soft, like a sweet caress or a gentle kiss against Stiles' ear "were just to friends having dinner together to celebrate you finding out all the information today"  
Stiles was shaky but he nodded none the less and Derek went back to his side of the table and more importantly he was out of Stiles' personal space bubble.

"You're being awfully nice to me today" Stiles observed as he started to eat his lukewarm burger

Derek shrugged and picked at the fries on his plate "I guess I just wanted to apologize without actually saying anything"

"Apologize for what? You haven't threatened to kill me in like three days."

Derek laughed but he felt a bit guilty "I'm just apologizing for everything I guess, you're an asset to the pack and honestly we'd be lost without your research" it was Derek's turn to avoid eye contact

Stiles just grinned and took another bite of his burger "God knows Scott couldn't do it" they both laughed and all of a sudden the atmosphere changed from socially awkward to something a bit more personal. Stiles took a few minutes to finish his burger and looked at Derek expectedly as he pushed his plate away,

Derek rolled his eyes but handed the waitress his credit card when the time came to pay.

Stiles poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue" This is totally a date isn't it"

Derek smirked and leaned into his personal space again, this time Stiles didn't move back "Why would you ask that?"

"Because it feels like a date," Stiles though for a moment "and I feel like the chick in this equation"

"Of course you are" Derek actually grinned "Do I look like I'd be the chick?"

Stiles didn't answer; he just glared at Derek's ridiculously attractive face 'how is his genetic code even possible?" Stiles glared silently 'he's unrealistically good looking'

"Thank you very much, I'm a fan of my genetic code as well."

"I said that out loud"

"Yup" the waitress returned with the check and Derek gave her a dazzling smile, her blush and loss of regular balance as she walked away made him laugh "seems you're not the only one who likes my DNA" He got up without looking back and after a momentary debate Stiles followed. When he got outside he couldn't find Derek and he didn't see Derek's car anywhere

"Shit" Stiles put his head in his hands "he left me" he felt arms rap around his waist and a firm chest press against his back, he stilled instantly

"Why would I do that?" Derek whispered in his ear, his voice and the heat of his breath against his neck made Stiles shiver. Derek kissed the side of his neck

"Who in their right mind" he stopped to inhale deeply and lick his neck teasingly "would leave such a delicious" a kiss to his neck "beautiful" another kiss "tender" he kissed the nape of his neck "idiot like you out here all alone" Derek growled and Stiles could just imagine the smirk Derek had on his face, Stiles was sporting a boner the size of Texas and he wanted nothing more than to push his ass back into Derek and see if he was as affected by this as he was. "I can take you home and leave" Derek whispered "or I could take you home and rock your world."

"Take me home Derek" Stiles said, he was proud of the fact that he was able to speak let alone not sound like a wolf in heat while saying it, pun intended. He pulled away from Derek and tried his best to look sexy "we'll see what happens when we get there"

Derek grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him towards his car. Neither of them spoke while Derek started driving and it gave Stiles time to think, did he want to have sex with Derek? And after one date that he wasn't even sure was a date? Was it just a one night fling for Derek or would he still be there when he woke up in the morning? Stiles was pretty sure he read somewhere that werewolves mated for life. He shrugged internally and decided to wing it, feelings aside he deserved this. He was still a virgin for Christ sake and he was almost 19! He looked over to Derek's cool and calm figure.

"How well can you drive?"

Derek looked at him with both eyebrows raised for at least a minute, the car never moved off the lane

"Good" Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and slid closer to Derek he looked Derek in the eye as he popped open his pants button "eyes on the road baby" he pulled Derek's pants slightly and pulled him out of his pants. He almost back down until he saw the surprise and raw lust in Derek's eyes. He smirked and leaned closer so he was face to head with Derek's penis, he gave it a small lick and heard Derek's hands tighten on the steering wheel. He licked some more not quite sure he could fit Derek in his mouth, he figured just got with it and started at the tip. He put his mouth over the tip and sucked gently letting his teeth graze over it, he heard Derek groan slightly and he started his descent down the slippery slope that was Derek. He let his teeth drag gently down Derek's member and swiveled his tongue around all available skin until there was no more room in his mouth. Slow and steady he started to pump his head up and down getting off on the sounds that kept finding his ear in the small space of the car. He was surprised to see that he enjoyed giving blowjobs just as much as he enjoyed receiving him. He gave a hard suck and Derek pressed the gas petal with unintentional force, Stiles laughed and the vibrations around Derek caused him to throw his head back for a second

"Fuck, Stiles I can't keep this up much longer" instead of the growl that Stiles was expecting Derek's voice was as close to a whimper as it would ever get. Stiles let go of him with a pop and used his hand to keep up the pace

"you gonna come for me baby? I want you to fuck my mouth and give me a taste of what I'll get when we get to my house" Derek growled and pulled over Stiles took a deep breath and let Derek push him head down, he tried his best to breath through his nose and keep his throat lose as Derek went to town. He threw his head back and kept his eyes closed as he thrusted quick and hard into Stile's mouth

"Your mouth is So. Warm." Derek groaned he pushed up until he hit the back of his mouth; Stiles gaged but did his best to swallow all of what Derek was offering him. Derek took deep breaths and kept his eyes closed as Stiles let go of his member with a pop, Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles whom had a giant grin on his face, Derek couldn't help but smile back.

Stiles coughed subtly "Are we going to go home so I can get a little TLC?" He looked pointedly at his own erection straining against his jeans. Derek smiled and started driving slowly, like five miles under the speed limit slow and Stiles frowned before he got his regular trouble making grin back. "I can take care of it myself then"

Derek stepped on the petal but it was already too late, Stiles had unbuttoned his jeans and was slowly stroking his member, it was obvious from the way he was shaking that he wouldn't make it very long.

"Don't you dare Stiles." Derek growled but Stiles was already fisting himself hard, moaning and groaning and curling his body off the seat. Derek was having trouble driving as he switched between watching the road and watching Stiles enjoy himself. They were almost to the house and Stiles was almost spent as Derek tried to park the car quickly Stiles came with a cry of pure bliss, he managed to capture most of it in his hand but some of it did leak back on to his body. He made eye contact with Derek as he licked his own cum off his hand slowly he tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned up. After a breath he got out of the car and started walking towards the front door, digging out his key, once he unlocked the door he pushed it open and looked back at Derek.

"Chase me" and then he was running up his stairs trying to get to his bedroom before Derek got to him, he heard a growl come from somewhere and it filled him with fright and delight at the same time. He pushed open his bedroom door just in time for Derek to pick him up from behind and throw him on the bed, in seconds he was missing his wits and his pants. He was flipped over onto his back and faced with the bright red eyes of an alpha, it filled him with excitement and soon his boner was standing tall, Derek kicked off his pants and grinded his boxer clad dick against Stile's. Together they started rutting against each other in perfect unison, Derek's almost silent groans and Stiles' louder moans and pants.

"Derek" Stiles sounded needy that just fueled Derek's fire "Derek just fuck me, please"

Derek was slightly hesitant now, he knew that if he took this step with Stiles he would end up his mate, which was something that Stiles didn't agree to and probably didn't want.

Stiles pulled off his boxers and tried to pull down Derek's "Come one Derek!" he whined pulling his boxers all the way down "be my alpha, make me your bitch" Derek growled and sat up on his haunches, staring down at Stiles lean body

"You wanna be my bitch?" Derek growled "Let's start small" his voice got softer "would you mind becoming my mate?"

"I'm lying underneath you naked, waiting, and willing. I'd happily become your den mother if it meant you'd be inside me" Stiles smiled up at him and reached underneath his pillow, he tossed Derek a small bottle of lube "Mark me up daddy" Stiles grinned up at him and bared his throat and sighed "I'm waiting"

Derek wasted no time attacking Stiles' neck with his tongue and teeth, there would be no more waiting, Derek had his permission and he had lube, he was all ready to go. He broke away from his assault on Stiles' neck and popped open the top on the lube; he coated himself and looked at Stiles who answered him before he asked his question.

"I can take it Derek just fuck me already, make me howl" He smiled and Derek actually had to stop to laugh

"You and your puns are ridiculous" He put some lube on two fingers and quickly shoved them inside Stiles making him whimper and buck up. Derek grinned and slowly inserted himself inside Stiles after he took his finger out, once he was inside he didn't move for a few seconds and Stiles became impatient

"Come on move! I can take it"

"Yeah well I can't" Derek mumbled trying to compose himself

"Dude, how longs it been"

"Give or take five months, I won't last too long Stiles" Derek was obviously apologetic, Stiles snorted

"I'm a virgin Derek wither it's 15 minutes or 2 hours I don't care, especially since I'm doing this with you" He cupped Derek's cheek gently and leaned up to kiss him "Now fuck me hard and don't stop until the only thing I can say is your name"

Derek growled and started to thrust, they were sharp and hard and breathtakingly beautiful. Stiles had his eyes closed and was bucking back into Derek, enjoying every second of it. Derek went faster and leaned down to suck on Stile's neck "Did you mean it when you told me to mark you up?" he whispered

Stiles' eyes popped open "Make me yours Derek" He groaned as he felt the sharp pinch of Derek's teeth leave a mark on his neck, Derek sat up on his haunches and continued to thrust into Stiles at this new angle, he grabbed Stiles' hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises. Stiles looked beautiful from up where Derek was, his eyes closed as he was twisting and turning underneath him, biting his lips and clawing at his hips as he took all 8 inches of Derek's thick dick in his sweet wet little hole.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled his eyes popping open to stare up at Derek "Again, hit right there again" He was begging, Derek did indeed hit the spot but he hit it with lighter thrusts, teasing Stiles wanting to hear him beg again "Oh God please, please Derek please" He sounded like he might cry so like the nice person he was Derek proceeded to fuck him senseless "Oh yes Derek, fuck Derek" Derek felt his own release coming and he leaned over and raped his hands around Stiles' back, Stiles in turn rapped his arms and legs around Derek which caused Derek to hit his spot from a different angel and soon the only word that Stiles could say was "Derek please oh please Derek!" He was begging for release and Derek was happy to deliver he kissed Stiles' hard as he put the last of his energy into his thrusts Stiles' broke away as his body arched up in his orgasm. He as experiencing his first full blown orgasm, his eyes were wide and try as hard as he could to scream no sound came out. He just laid there completely spent as Derek too the last few thrusts before he came inside of him. They were a ball of sweat and ecstasy as they came down off of their high, Derek slipped out of Stiles and laid next to him, Stiles immediately curled up into a ball on the side of him

"So am I really your mate now?"

Derek looked at him and raped his arm around him "Yup but you can think of yourself as den mother if you want" he joked

"How comes's been five months since you got laid?" the sleepier Stiles got the less his sentences made since but Derek understood the gist of it

"Because that was when Isaac went through his first heat"

"Tell me bout pack life" Stiles mumbles cuddling into Derek's side "Talk to me until I fall asleep"

Derek smiled down at his new mate and did as he asked throwing a blanked over both of them, Stiles didn't mind that he fell asleep half way through the story about Isaac's first heat because not that he was Derek's mate they had tons of time for stories. Forever

* * *

** I aint even sorry, first person to comment about what corny end i ripped off gets a full blown fic just for them.**

**EDIT: omfg i woke up and saw such positive feed back i think i might do a second chapter, what do you guys think?**


	2. Ease dropping

Stiles had more or less pushed Derek around for the first few months of their mateship, One of the things that Stiles had forced him to do was refurbish some of the rooms in the house. 'At least our bedroom' he told Derek 'and some guest rooms for the pack' Derek did as he was told without complaint because honestly he had planned to do this eventually he was just always busy running for his life. Life with Stiles as a mate and hypothetical Den Mother was easy, sexual, and fattening. The kid could out cook Gordon Ramsey and often times the only thing that brought the pack out of their dead sleep was the smell of bacon and homemade French toast wafting from the kitchen. Stiles did indeed get to hear his stories about pack life, and he committed them to memory. He learned that Isaac and Derek had sex a while back because Isaac went through his first heat when the only other wolf around was Scott, so he had to pony up and take care of his cub. But now Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all have each other and now that Scott didn't have Allison he was there too, so Derek doesn't have to sleep with anyone he didn't want too. Yes life with Stiles as a mate was lovely indeed and as Derek laid in his bed there was only one thing that worried him about their relationship. Every time him and Stiles had sex, wither it was for 15 minutes or2 hours, Stiles always fell asleep right after. Derek wasn't sure what that meant and it worried him, did it mean Stiles was only in it for the sex? Or was he over reacting and Stiles was just tired because he had fucked his brains out. Honestly Derek fell asleep after wards too so he didn't know why he was freaking out, Derek laughed at himself, and this was why he didn't bother with emotions. He stretched and pulled on his boxers so he could walk around and not have to deal with the complaints of the pack, especially Scott. Derek rolled his eyes as he thought about how hard it was for Scott to adjust to pack life, there was a lot of nakedness and physical contact and that bothered the young wolf for some reason.

"So what are you going to do Stiles?" Scott's voice saying Stiles' name peaked Derek's interest, normally he didn't ease drop but when his mate was involved he couldn't help it.

"I don't know man, he's just been really clingy since we got together" Derek frowned, he wasn't clingy.

"That's probably because you spend all your time here! If you spent some time at home I'm sure he would back off."

"But I don't want to stop spending time here! I love all you guys! And I love not having to wear clothes" he chuckled and Derek could hear Scott push him "I'm serious, I'll talk to him tonight about me moving away"

"Dude he's gonna freak out"

Stiles sighed "I know but if he loves me he'll understand I need the space."  
Derek was close to hyperventilating, his mate wanted to leave him. _'He thinks I'm clingy and annoying_' his breathing got faster '_he probably doesn't love me anymore. Oh my god he hates me now_'  
A knock on the door snapped Derek out of his almost panic attack

"Babe are you okay?" Stiles yelled "Scott said it sounded like you were having a panic attack up here, or jerking off, either one shouldn't be done without me honestly."  
Derek cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he spoke "I'm fine don't worry"

"You sure? I could bring you something if you needed it" Stiles jiggled the door handle; he knew it was open but he didn't want to impose on Derek's personal space.

"I'm fine Stiles" he yelled out "but if you could sent Scott up here that would be wonderful"

"You want Scott's help and not mine?" He sounded hurt but left and did as he was told "Sour wolf wants you" he grumbled as he walked past Scott, Derek winced as he heard Stiles walk out of the house and slam the door. Scott whistled and bounded up the stairs two at a time. He opened Derek's door and walked in dropping to the floor in front of him

"Trouble in paradise?" Scott grinned up at him "he hasn't seriously called you sour wolf in months"  
Derek glared at him but said nothing for a moment "so hypothetically" he started "if you thought that someone was clingy what would you do?"

"Hypothetically?" Scott laughed "hypothetically I'd cut my losses and dip out"  
Derek stiffened "and if you had a hypothetical friend, what would he do?"

"My hypothetical friend would stick around even if it made him miserable"

Derek's heart fell into his stomach "I see"

Scott clapped his hands together "is that all?"

"Yeah you can go" he felt like he was going to have a panic attack

"Aren't you going to tell me why Stiles left?"

Derek just looked at him and Scott sighed and left the room without a word. Derek flopped back onto his bed '_I'm going to lose my mate_' he let just one tear drop down his cheek '_He's going to leave me because I'm clingy and I make him miserable_'

Scott banged on the door "your making my heart race Derek! Calm down in there, you're gonna have a heart attack."

Derek wasn't listening anymore all he could hear was Stiles voice saying "moving away" he was going to be alone again, Stiles was going to leave him just like everyone else had. He slid to the floor with his hand over his chest, his lungs were tight and he was overheating. Scott threw the door open when he heard Derek's heart beat start to skip, he slid over to him and pulled his inhaler out

"Here" Scott pushed the inhaler in-between Derek's lips and pressed down on the top, after the second breath Derek grabbed the inhaler from Scott and cradled it to his lips until his heart rate went back to normal. Scott waited silently until Derek handed him back his inhaler

"I was having an asthma attack?" Derek sounded incredulous

"No you were having a panic attack, but thinking you were having an asthma attack stopped the panic attack" Scott put a hand on his shoulder "you should be fine now"

"Why do you carry around an inhaler?"

"Stiles used to get them a lot so I carry it around just in case."

"When the last time Stiles had a panic attack?" Derek was still trying to get his breathing in control

"In all honesty, this morning before you woke up" Scott looked sad and worried "he's been really stressed lately"  
Derek was silent before he stood up and jogged outside "meet me outside"

"You're not wearing pants!" Scott yelled out, Derek walked in and quickly pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt, he walked out just as quickly as he walked in. Scott shook his head and started walking downstairs

"Morning Scott" Isaac mumbled still half asleep as he padded up to Scott with his eyes half closed. He yawned and sounded exactly like a puppy, Scott smiled at him 'he's so cute' he thought 'he's like a little cub'

"Hey Isaac, I'm about to go out with Derek you want something?"

"Can I have chocolate?" He asked walking up to Scott and resting his head in the crook of his neck "I want some chocolate"

Scott laughed, well past the awkwardness of all the physical contact

"I'll bring you back some chocolate; in the meantime I think Stiles left some stuff for you in the microwave"

Like a zombie he moved towards the kitchen, Scott turned around to watch Isaac with a small smile until he heard Derek honk the horn, he jogged outside

"Get in loser" Derek yelled "were going shopping"

'This mother fucker just quoted mean girls' Scott thought as he jogged over to the passenger, he sat and looked at Derek after he put on his seat belt. "Your car smells like Stiles" He pointed out  
Derek just smirked and nodded

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall, I'm going to get some things for Stiles then you and the cubs can have a sleep over not at the house"

Scott laughed "Gotha"

They spent the day running in and out of different stores picking up simple things like coronation, and things that would mentally scare Scott forever.  
"Which one is going to wear that?" He stared at the silk blue panties that Derek was purchasing; the cashier blushed

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

Scott shook his head "uh no, not really"

Derek nodded and grabbed the pink victorious secret back "I thought so"

They got back to the house at around 1pm and Derek made quick work of kicking the pack out. "You guys can sleep at the warehouse, Scott's house, or the woods." He put it simply. Erica and Boyd opted for the warehouse while Scott and Isaac decided to bunk it at Scotts house

"We can watch movies and eat popcorn and junk" Isaac shrugged

"Sounds like a plan" Scott handed Isaac his chocolate bar as they were walking out and the smile on his face made Scott laugh and wrap his arm around Isaacs shoulder. Derek smiled at them 'aww look at my pack be friends' he watched as Erica and Boyd left then he grabbed his bags and ran upstairs to their bedroom.

Stiles drove his jeep over to Derek's place instead of calling him and asking him to pick him up. It was quiet when he opened the door  
"Derek?" He yelled out "I need to talk to you babe!" He jogged up the stairs and the closer to his bedroom he got he could hear the soft melodious eargasam that was the Brian Buckley Band.  
"Derek?" Stiles pulled open the door to reveal his boyfriend sitting on their bed holding crasanthums and coronations, he was wearing a Bob Marley T-shirt and the black jeans that made his ass look amazing.  
"What is all this?" Stiles was blown away, the room smelled like his favorite perfume from Victoria Secret and there was at least five boxes of his favorite candy whoppers

"I heard you this morning" Derek was never one to beat around the bush, I know you think I'm clingy and you're thinking about moving away but I just..." Derek looked down and put the flowers off to the side. "I can't lose you Stiles" he didn't cry but he was only hanging on by a thread, his body got tense as he heard Stiles walk towards him. He waited for the inevitable final blow, for Stiles to tell him he was way over his head with the whole mate thing. What he wasn't expecting was for Stiles to pick up the flowers and put them on the side table, he wasn't expecting Stiles to push him back so he could strattle Derek's waist. He looked his werewolf in the eyes

"You will never lose me Derek" he kissed him softly, it was gentle and reassuring "you will be stuck with me for the rest of your werewolf life and if you get tired of me and kill me I'll become a ghost and have my way with you in your sleep"

Derek smiled and even blushed a little. "But I heard you this morning."

"I was talking about my dad!" Stiles laughed "I talked to him today about moving out and moving in with you so he wouldn't have a conniption every time I came home at 3 AM"

"So that's what you meant by clingy" Derek looked guilty immediately "I'm sorry for ease dropping on you"

Stiles shrugged and grinned "I like the shirt, you finally embracing my life style?"

Derek laughed "just a little bit, there's a present for you in the stash you keep under my sink"

Stiles gave him a guilty grin "you smelled that did you?" Derek nodded and Stiles kissed him again "sorry but I couldn't keep it at my house with my dad being he sheriff and all"

"Isn't it legal in California?"

Stiles shrugged "it's easier if I do it here." He kissed Derek again, deeper this time, he grinded against Derek and grinned when he heard him growl deep in his throat

"There's my Sour wolf" he chuckled pulling off his T-shirt and standing up to wiggle out of his jeans, Derek's eyebrows migrated to the top of his head as he stared at Stiles' bright red, extremely tight, boxer briefs

"Not a word" he said Derek shrugged and pulled off his clothes just as quickly, he grinned when he heard Stile's heart rate increase at the sight of his silky deep blue panties.

"Where did you get those?" Stiles squeaked out not able to move his eyes from the fabric that was fighting not to rip and unleash the wolf, pun intended.

"The store" he grinned

"I'm going to take those off" Stiles said walking towards him slowly "with my teeth"  
Derek grinned and laid back on the bed and left his legs open hoping Stiles would make good on his promise. He felt Stiles slide his hands up and down his inner thigh, he shivers slightly in excitement, normally things were reversed. He was always the one pulling off Stiles' underwear with his teeth, it felt slightly surreal for the roles to be switched and it made his blood boil. Stiles traced the outline of the panties with his tongue

"On your stomach" His voice was husky and it sent a shiver down Derek's spine, he did as he was told and flipped over onto his stomach. Stiles gripped the panties at the top of Derek's ass, Stiles inhaled deeply and let go of the panties "you smell fucking edible" he gripped the panties with his teeth and gently slid them down Derek's smooth soft ass. Derek lifted his hips off the bed so Stiles could pull the panties off. He attacked Derek's ass in kisses and licks making the alpha whimper "You have such a nice ass babe" he slipped off his own underwear with one hand and played with Derek's butt with the other "come on babe"

Stiles stepped back and opened the door; Derek turned around and looked at Stiles with curious eyes until he understood. Stiles didn't even have to say it; he just took off running down the hall, Derek had him pined to the wall in under seven seconds

"Bite your lip" Derek whispered into his ear "I'm going in dry" if Stiles wasn't up against a wall he would have fainted, Derek spit on his hand and put just enough moisture on it so he wouldn't seriously injure Stiles. His entrance as a bit rough making Stiles bite his lip and groan and Derek gave him a total of half a second to adjust before he started to thrust. Stiles knew from the uneven pace of Derek's hips that this would be a short round.

"Fuck babe" Stiles was whiny and pushed back against Derek, the slap of their skin erupted through the hallway. Derek grabbed both of Stile's arms and pulled his chest off of the wall but kept his torso on the wall. His thrusts were sharp and deep and the faster he went the closer he got to his finish. Derek pulled held Stiles' arms with one hand and used the other to give his ass a sharp slap. Stiles gasped and pushed his ass harder against Derek "Again! Fuck please" He was begging and Derek was only happy to oblige he gave Stiles' ass three more hard slaps each progressively harder than the previous. With each hit his thrusts got deeper and Stiles' voice got higher. "I'm almost there come on baby, cum inside my tight little ass" Stiles groaned as he felt Derek cum inside him, the feeling of Derek shooting his sperm into him brought him right on the edge "Derek" he whimpered "I'm almost there just a little more please" Derek let out a growl as he gave few more deep thrusts aimed right at Stiles' prostate. He came onto the wall with a sigh of contentment; Derek slid out of him and caught him before he fell. He carried Derek back to their bedroom bridal style and laid him on the bed; Derek sat next to him on the bed and smiled at him.

"Why do you always fall asleep after we have sex?" Derek asked

"I was wondering the same thing" Stiles yawned "so I looked it up and it says it means that I love you"

Derek smiled "I love you too"

Stiles pushed himself up and crawled onto Derek's lap "think we can go for round too?"

Derek grinned "sure as long as round three is on the couch"

**Later**

"In the couch?" Scott was surprised looking down at the couch he was sitting on

"And the bed, and the hallway, and the floor and so many other places" Stiles sighed happily and fell on top of his friend belly up in an overly dramatic way

"Jeeze how can you walk?" Scott tickled Stiles"

"Dude stop" he laughed "that's gay" Scott got a kick out of that one

"So how was your sleepover with Isaac?" Stiles asked making himself comfortable on top of his friend. Scott blushed slightly

"It was cool"

"And?" Stiles pushed

"And we kissed and I liked it, I liked it a lot. We kissed more than once and he fell asleep in my bed and I don't know what to do Stiles help" Scott spilled all this information in under 59 seconds and Stiles was speechless

"Oh My God what?! Holy shit dude! Derek!" Stiles screamed

"What are you doing?" Scott looked scared "don't tell Derek!"

"Shut up! Derek!"

"What is it?" He asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Scott made out with Isaac last night!" Stiles jumped off of him and sat up

"We did not make out!" Scott protested

"Really Isaac?" Derek tossed the idea around in his head "I approve, mozletof"

"But I'm not gay!" Scott protested

"Of course you're not" Stiles said

"You are bisexual though" Derek finished "all wolves are"

Scott just sat there in shock "okay so what do I do?"

Stiles grinned "take him to Applebee's"

* * *

**I know this was a quick update, well i respond well to praise 3. so i hope you guys liked this chapter, i think the smut was a bit short but i was listening to Christmas music while i was writing this and one thing led to another and i ended up writing a Supernatural/Teen Wolf crossover smut that I shall be posting for Christmas! So for this story I've decided to do everyone's first dates! that will includeee Scott/Isaac. Erica/Alision. Boyd/Lydia(maybe). and Jackson/Danny. just because =3 tell me what you guys think. i do better with feedback also point out my grammer mistakes so i can fix them! just don't be mean about it please.**

**I love you all like Dean loves the Impala**


	3. Yogurt

Scott's first attempt at wooing Isaac was a total bust.

"Hey we should go out today" Scott told Isaac at the breakfast table

"Sounds like fun, where should we go?"

"I don't know maybe we could go and eat at Applebee's" Isaac gave him a funny look and he scrambled for something else to say "that way Stiles doesn't have to cook as much tonight" he finished lamely

"Thanks but no thanks, the last time I went to that place I was sick for a week" he shrugged

Scott was obviously let down "well can we still hang out today?"

"Duh" Isaac smiled "do you like frozen yogurt? Because a yogurtland opened up in town today and I really wanted to try it out."

"Sure that sounds great" Scott grinned "and we could catch a movie after if you want"

"Well the last Twilight did just come out" Isaac tapped his lips then caught Scotts eye "don't look at me like that, I have to see how it all ends."

Scott laughed "whatever you say" he shook his head "Go throw on some clothes, I'll ask Derek if I can borrow his car" Isaac jogged off to throw on some jeans and Scott jogged upstairs and knocked on Derek's room door

"Come in" Derek mumbled

'I hope he's wearing clothes' Scott closed one eye as he pushed the door open and saw that Derek was in fact, not wearing clothes.

"Can I borrow your car?"

Derek didn't move from his spot on the bed next too an equally naked Stiles. They were obviously basking in the afterglow of a session and Scott wasn't inclined to ask any questions "Keys are on the dresser, don't get any sperm on my seats"

Scott blushed but he didn't say anything as he grabbed the keys and left the room, his blush only increased as he saw Isaac leaned up against the front door waiting for him. Satan himself must have tailored the skinny jeans he was wearing, that or he just dipped his lower half in black paint. His shirt was a simple purple button up that could only be descried as the purple shirt of sex, his converses were black with purple laces.

"Oh hey, you ready?" Isaac pushed off the door by propelling his crotch into the air towards Scott, who could only nod and hold up the keys.

"Let's go then" Isaac turned to open the door and Scott couldn't stop staring at his ass, it was so plum and bubbly. Scott wanted nothing more than to slap it until his hand print was like a tattoo on Isaacs lily white skin. Scott had to force his leg to move him towards the car, Erica walked past him on her way to the kitchen and laughed

"Jesus Scott you need to calm down on the pheromones there" she bumped him on her way past "you'll suffocate Isaac"  
Scott frowned as he tried to think about things to put him off 'Dead wolf cubs, garbage, maggots, wet cats'

"Your good to go kid!" Erica yelled and Scott took that as the okay

"Bye Erica, I'll bring you back something"

"Make it something pretty!" She yelled as Scott got into the car

"Make what something pretty?" Isaac asked from the passenger seat

"I told her I'd bring something back from her" Scott shrugged and turned the car on "so where is this wonderful yogurt shop?"

"Yogurt land is in the town on Main Street." Isaac leaned back on his chair "but we should probably check the movie theater first to see the times"

"And you're sure you want to see Twinklight?" Scott grinned as he pulled away from the house  
Isaac rolled his eyes. "Yes I want to see Twilight" he pushed Scott's shoulder gently "you'll like it if you stay open minded!"

Scotts mind was definitely open, it was open to about 47 different positions he wanted to put Isaac in, doggy style being the first.

"So which one do you want to do first?" Isaacs's voice pierced through Scott's train of thought

He almost said cowboy until he realized he meant their plans for today "Movies first Yogurt later."

Inside the movie theater it was easier for Scott to concentrate _not _on sex; instead he concentrated on the way Isaac made his heart vibrate when he laughed. How he smelled when he was aroused, Scott was slightly miffed that it was Jasper from the show that got him going and not Scott himself. Scott's favorite part of the movie was the part that made Isaac cry, there were superficial tears but he got to rest his hand on Isaac's when he flinched. Isaac jumped and hid his face in Scott's shoulder and despite the height difference it was pretty endearing. By the end of the movie Scott wasn't even sure what had happened, or even what movie he had seen, his senses were filled to the brim with Isaac.

"Did you enjoy watching the movie?" Isaac asked when they walked out of the theater; he was wiping his eyes with one hand, and gently nudging Scott with the other.

Scott grabbed Isaac's hand and smiled "I enjoyed watching you watch the movie."

Isaac smiled off to the sound and interlocked their fingers "let's go get some yogurt"

Scott smiled and pulled Isaac towards the car, he almost ran into seven people on his way there because he kept looking at Isaac. Maybe it was the salty popcorn or maybe he was nervous but Isaac kept licking his lips and Scott could not be held responsible for what happened next. Despite the fact that Scott was the smaller of the pair he had a feeling he would be the aggressive one

"Scott do you smell that?" Isaac looked over at him

"Smell what?" Scott coughed and rubbed at the back of his head

"Something smells like" Isaac leaned against the car door and looked around "I don't know" he tilted his head and looked at Scott "I've smelled it before but I have no idea what it is, smells kinda like...sex" his lower lip jutted out and Scott couldn't help himself, he darted forward and attacked Isaac' lips. The affect was automatic, Isaac grabbed Scott's hips and pulled him closer and Scott threw his arms around Isaac's neck. Scott was lost in Isaac, his smell, the feel of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the way his hands felt on Scott's hips. They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't pull away until they would both die without air. They pulled back their heads but their bodies stayed together, they both had the same goofy grins on their faces. Isaac leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Scott's lips, the kiss was gentle and tender and full of unsaid feelings.

"Get it in Macall!"

Scott's head whipped to the side to see Danny pulling a snickering Jackson towards the movie theater. He waved and Danny waved back, he turned to Jackson and whispered "if I knew Scott was swinging my way I might have given it try"

Jackson made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled Danny along towards the movies

Scott and Isaac couldn't hold in their laughter at the situation, Scott unwrapped himself from Isaac and started to walk around to the driver's door.  
"Are you not going to apologize for jumping me?"

"Only of you tell me you didn't enjoy it"

Isaac was silent so Scott took that as an inclination to chuckle and get into the front seat; Isaac pouted but slid in next to him and grabbed the hand that he didn't have on the wheel. Scott smiled and hit the petal

"But seriously" Isaac looked over at Scott "Did you watch the movie at all?"

Scott laughed "Not a second of my time was wasted watching that queer movie"

Isaac lifted their intertwined hands "Pot calling the kettle black much"

"Were not queer" Scott said "Were gay"

"Explain to me the difference, please"

"Well" Scott shrugged "If you were sucking my dick I wouldn't say anything but if you stopped and was like' we should change the drapes to lilac instead of lavender' I'd be like shut up you queer it's fucking purple now keep sucking my dick"

Isaac was literally sobbing with his laughter and Scott was happy because he got to make a joke about Isaac sucking his dick without any repercussions.

"Oh my God you've been hanging around Stiles too much" He whipped his eyes and sighed out happily just as Scott pulled up to the yogurt shop. Isaac shot out of the car like a bat outa hell or…a wolf outa a cave…

Scott lingered behind to watch the way Isaacs's ass moved in the jeans then grinned jogging after him

"Welcome to yogurt land, would you like a sample?" A perky voice said when Scott entered the shop; one of the girls from the school was the cashier "Oh, Hey Scott"

"Hey Gem" Scott waved at her and looked over to where Isaac was currently pouring cinnamon gram cracker flavored frozen yogurt into a cup

"You with Isaac?" she smirked at him eyes twinkling mischievously

He coughed under her look "Yeah he really wanted to check this place out before we went home"

Scott realized that he had said the wrong thin when the twinkle in her eyes turned into diamonds

"So this is a date?" she grinned "Isaac's your boyfriend"

"Yup" Isaac appeared behind Scott making him jump slightly, Both Isaac and Gem smirked "Taste this"

Diamond eyes must be infectious because Isaac had them when he put the brown chocolate smelling yogurt to Scott's lips. Slowly he took a small lick, then another, then he just took the whole cup from Isaac ad ate the sample

"That is really good" He said finishing it, he looked at Gem "How much if we buy some that for the road?"

She and Isaac smirked at each other "For you guys? It's free, Just hurry up and fill the take out cups before someone else sees you"

Scott asked no question as he grabbed a cup and made Isaac full it up with whatever that chocolate yogurt was. After twenty minutes, Isaac, Gem and Scott were full and content. Isaac and Gem apparently were pretty close in school since they both came from abusive families. While Isaac's dad met a supernatural end Gem's parents left in a more cruel way

"A car explosion got the bastards" she told them over a spoon full of Strawberry lemonade " they burned alive after suffering massive trauma and head wounds" She smiled at Isaac and Scott realized that there might be a little something off about her

"Had it coming" Isaac grinned at her and fist bumped,

"Don't get me wrong" she said when she saw Scott's look "I still loved them, but you can only take so much before you just stop giving a damn"

"You're better than Isaac I guess" Scott took another spoon full of his chocolate "He brings his father dead roses every month"

Gem laughed and Isaac rolled his eyes, he looked at Scott "So how you feeling?" he flicked his tongue out to caress the yogurt out of the spoon and that got the attention of Scott's dick right away. 'The things he can probably do with that tongue'

"Well it was nice seeing you" Scott ignored Isaac's question and got to his feet pulling Isaac up with him "But we've got to go now"

Gem nodded giving them a knowing smile and winked at Scott. As Scott pulled the giggling Isaac out of the store she shouted after them "Make me a video!"

"Where are we going Scott?" Isaac asked when they both got into the car, his smile evident in his voice

Scott was already speeding down the street "I'm gonna take you to my house" he said picking up speed as he turned the corner down his street "and fuck you raw"

Isaac shivered and let out a needy breath as Scott's words hit him in the groin. Scott pulled up to the front of his house and unlocked the door

"My bedroom windows open" He looked at Isaac his eyes glazed over with lust "You have until I park this car to be in my bed naked and waiting" Isaac shot out of car and almost flew up the side of the house and into the window. His sneaker and jeans were off in a matter of seconds when Scott opened his bedroom door already in his boxers, a trail of clothes behind him. He pushed Isaac onto the bed and growled, it wasn't scare or angry it was a predatory growly. Scott was the dominant hunter and Isaac's whimper made him the submissive deer. Scott couldn't be bothered with buttons so he got rid of Isaac's shirt with his claws. Isaac scoffed 'That horny idiot ripped apart my favorite shirt'

Scott rolled his eyes at the noise and continued on with what he was doing. The kisses they shared were hard and desperate because they were both pulling off their boxers, impatient to get to the main event. Scott wasn't one for foreplay person and thankfully neither was Isaac. Scott leaned forward and grabbed a small bottle of strawberry lube from underneath his pillow; Isaac filed that away in the 'ask questions later' folder

"Are you flexible?" Scott's voice was husky and sounded barely in control and when Isaac bit his lip and nodded yes he couldn't help but give a small whimper of his own as he looked at the body before. Isaac was tall and lean; his skin wasn't pale but fair and without a blemish and he looked even better when his legs were on Scott's shoulders.

"You ready?" he positioned his lubed up dick at Isaac's entrance

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Isaac wiggled underneath him begging for penetration "yes"

That was all Scott needed to hear, He thrust inside without another thought and his entire body shook with the warmth that he was now covered in. Isaac let out a desperate whine and flexed his insides before he looked Scott in the eyes and nodded. Scott skipped the first two states and went straight for pounding into Isaac. He went deep and fast, fast and hard, and slow and deep. He kept alternating between the three because the noises that were coming out of Isaac was going straight to his dick which was going straight into Isaac which created a vicious circle that would end in an eventual blissful orgasm. After ten minutes he pulled out

"Get on your hands and knees" Isaac wasted no time in doing what he was told. "Put your face down into the bed and arch your back" When Isaac was in the perfect position Scott brought his arm back and let loose on Isaac's ass, Isaac was howling with pain and pleasure

"Just take a little bit more" he said as he saw Isaac start to shake "just a little bit"

Isaac was nearly spent but he gritted his teeth and held for Scott, Scott's last slap was his hardest and it nearly brought him to the edge, who knew? He was a submissive.

Scott got behind Isaac and slid into him admiring the red print he had managed to make "You took so much for me" he whispered digging his fingers into Isaac's hips hard enough to draw blood, his thrusts became erratic as he came closer to his finish. Isaac was pushing back into him, his moaning getting louder and needier

"Please Scott I'm so close" he begged sounding close to tears "Please"

Scott thrusted at different angles until he finally found the spot that took Isaac's breath away. He pounded into Isaac's spot relentlessly throwing his head back and groaning. He continued to thrust into Isaac like a wolf in head until he felt Isaac clutch around him and scream out him name. Isaac pushed all the way into him and exploded inside him. They both collapsed to the bed, completely out of breath and content, Scott used the last of his energy to pull a blanket over the both of them, he cuddled into Isaac and snuggled his chest. As he faded away he heard Isaac mutter

"Did you know that chocolate was a natural aphrodisiac?"

* * *

***cries* i did my best! so anyway this was the chapter that would not write like omfg! anyway expect another chapter in the next few days, it's either gonna be Danny and Jackson or Erica and Alison i honestly have no idea because i have both of these chapters started. same as always point out the grammar flaws so i can fix them since i am currently without beta and i kinda like it that way. **

**I love your reviews like Jackson loves himself**


	4. Firm Grip

"How can you think it's nasty?" Danny asked laughing at the look on Jacksons face as he spit out the twizzler "you eat small children and deer hides"

Jackson made a noise in the back of his throat "you've been spending too much time with Stilinski"

Danny shrugged and smiled "show me one more time"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Danny"

"Please" he begged and Jackson huffed before he flashed his eyes at his best friend. Danny fucking giggled and it actually made him smile, Danny was having a field day with this whole werewolf thing. When he told him last night that he was a werewolf he expected more screaming towards the hills and less goggly eyes and questions.

"So here's another question" Jackson groaned "do you eat your young?"

"No!" Jackson actually laughed "I mean I don't think so."

"Okay one more question then I'll shove off and we can watch the movie" they were sitting in the parking lot outside the movie theater.

"Finally!"

"Do you go through heat like a dog?"

Jackson made another sound of the back of his throat but he answered none the less "We all go through heat, but the first day of it is the worst. That's when we all get together to" he coughed "help each other out" Danny quirked an eyebrow making Jackson feel self-conscious "the thing is we all love each other as a pack but when it's our time of the month we love each other a whole lot more. Now when you're a single wolf like me we can have sex with whoever we like as long as their willing. And the pack is definitely willing. And if the mate of a pack member wishes to join then they are welcome, human or otherwise. Of course the rightful mate gets the first round, and usually the second or third"

"So like" Danny bit his lip "Like Stiles and Allison?"

He nodded "yeah and anyone else who can handle out stamina, plus as wolves were naturally prone to bisexuality so we don't worry about a lack of one gender."

"So who have you shacked up with?" Danny's eye was twinkling and Jackson rolled his eye at him

"you already got your one more question"

Danny whined as Jackson exited the car, Danny took a second to admire his best friends rear end. He might have always told Jackson that he wasn't his type but he was lying, Jackson was everyone's type, and if he so happened to be bat shit insane in love with him, well who was to know? And if this wolf thing gave him any chance into Jacksons pants then he wasn't going to stick his hand in the wolf's mouth. Pun intended, as always. He left the car and caught up with his best friend; Jackson bumped him and pointed over to a car. On that car was Scott completely rapped in Isaac, both of which were werewolves

"Get it in McCall!" Jackson shouted Danny pulled the snickering Jackson towards the movie theater. Scott waved and Danny waved back, he turned to Jackson and whispered "if I knew Scott was swinging my way I might have given it a try"

Jackson pouted as he dragged Danny into the theater, and Danny was grinning.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked sweetly

"Not at all"

Danny had to hold in a laugh "try that again?"

"Shut up daddy"

They both stopped, Danny's eyes widened "what?"

Jackson looked like a deer in the headlights "what?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Danny stared deciding to let it go but he was 97.654% positive that Jackson had called him daddy.

Jackson walked towards the ticket booth "Let's go see the stupid kids movie"

Danny scoffed "Rise of the Guardians is not a kids movie"

"Its animated" Jackson said collecting the tickets from the lady and moving towards the snack counter "and it's not even an anime. It's a kids movie about Jack Frost and like Santa or some bullshit like that" Jackson grumbled letting Danny order what he wanted then paid for his snacks "were 17 year old dudes Danny, we should be watching Sky fall"

Danny was already eating the popcorn as he listened to Jackson rant the entire way into the theater. Jackson complained the whole way down the hallway then he complained about the lack of seats, then he complained about the amount of children at the children's movie, then he complained about the fact that Danny was eating all the snacks that he had paid for, and then he complained that Danny was ignoring him. All in all Jackson complained for a good 15 minutes and managed to evacuate the people in the surrounding seats. Danny just smiled and ate the popcorn listening to Jackson's voice and enjoying its soothing yet slightly irritating quality.

"Shut up the movies starting" Danny pointed one buttered finger toward the screen and the theater started to get dark, Jackson made a noise of contempt and started pulling things out of his pocket. Danny ignored the first three crinkles of aluminum foil but after a second something silver caught him eye, he looked over to see that Jackson had a small arsenal of chocolate in his lap. Two 3 musketeers bars, a small bag of Hershey's kisses, a snickers bar, and several other silver rapped teeth nukes. Danny said nothing, he just reached over and grabbed one of the silver pieces out of his lap and ignored the way his hand scraped over Jacksons zipper. Twenty minutes into the movie Jackson was totally into it, whispering things and questions to Danny as the movie played on. He made jokes and laughed his ass off at the Easter bunny and Danny was 99.679% that Jackson cried at least three times. When the lights finally turned on Jackson just kind of sat there in a happy silence.

"Ready to go?" Danny stood up with the almost empty bucket of popcorn and looked stretched; when he looked at Jackson he could tell that Jackson's eyes had just been tracing his frame. He grinned as Jackson stood up and a cascade of silver rapping's and paper did a swan dive towards the already dirty floor.

Danny shook his head and walked out of the theater leaving Jackson to catch up whenever he was ready.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Danny teased as Jackson came out of the theater stretching and yawning.

"Yeah" he nodded looking up at Danny "it was a good movie, I can't even lie" he grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled his towards the door "I want some of the yogurt Stiles told me about then I want to go shop for Christmas presents."

Danny grinned at the contact "of course "

"Oh and Danny?"

"Yes Jackson?"

"I believe in Jack Frost"

* * *

The trip to yogurt land was surprisingly insightful, Jackson was hell bent on finding a Christmas music channel and find one he did. Danny was in a constant state of driving them off a cliff and singing alone, thank goodness his favorite Mariah Carey song came on and everything was good. By the time they got to the yogurt shop they were full of Christmas joy and ready for some yogurt.

"Hello boys" the girl behind the counter said as they walked inside, Danny smiled as he recognized her from school.

"Hey Gemini, you work here?"

"Her parents own the place" Jackson said

"My parents own the franchise" she corrected grinning

"You are the luckiest adoptee I've ever met"

She laughed "is this another date? I've had at least three dates today alone"

Jackson chuckled "a date? Not really. I'm not Danny's type"

Danny snapped his eyes over to Jackson, was that the only thing that kept them from dating?

"You're everyone's type" she winked at him "help yourself to anything you like" she grinned and Jackson couldn't help but grin back at her obvious flirting "it's all on me" Her voice personified the innuendo in her words

Danny's eye twitched "If you want to shop then let's hurry up with the yogurt."

Jackson broke his eye contact to look at Danny "right, you're right" Jackson and Danny quickly made work of the machines

"Gemmy" Jackson called "come pump this lever for me" he grinned "it's all blocked up"

"That's probably because it hasn't been pumped hard in a long time" she was grinning as she walked over to help him "you need a firm grim, gentle but strong"  
They were both grinning like Cheshire cats and Danny was ready to kill someone "you sure your hands are strong enough?"

"I've been told I have a firm grip" she pulled down on the lever and the machine shook before vanilla yogurt came bursting out of the it into Jacksons cup with a satisfied groan of metal

"I always deliver" she whispered holding eye contact as her hand rested gently atop his "and I always leave people satisfied"

Danny rolled his eyes slightly put out

"Thanks for the free goods" he said grabbing Jackson by the hand as they left, he still had that stupid grin on his face

"You left me satisfied" Jackson yelled out as Danny opened the door

"I always do" she yelled after them, her laughter could be heard even after they got in the car and drove away.

The only sound in the car were Jacksons silent chuckles 'I missed her' he thought 'we need to hang out more' he reached out to turn on the radio as he ate his yogurt but Danny slapped his hand away

"What gives bro?"

"Nothing" Danny said trying to sound nonchalant "I just thought you would want someone with a firm grip to change the station"

Jackson made a noise in the back of his throat "girls a killer isn't she?" Danny couldn't deny that he was right, she certainly wasn't the slimmest of people but every ounce of fat on her was working in her favor. Her short black hair and clear ebony skin, and her braces made her smile look childlike and innocent even when she was making hand job innuendos. Danny burned inside "yeah she's just the bees knees"

"She's been like that for years" Jackson smiled fondly "we've been all over each other from the moment I could grin and she could bat her eye lashes, I swear we'd be together right now if it wasn't for the fact that we play for the same team"

Danny visibly relaxed, so Gemini was gay? He could deal with that.

"Oh really? Shame"

"I know" Jackson sighed "besides" he looked at Danny and smiled "I already have someone that I like"

"Oh yeah?" Danny was interested "what's she like?"

Jackson coughed awkwardly "he's totally chill, he likes to take me out to stupid kid movies and gets jealous when I play flirt with my female friends"

Danny pulled into a parking spot at the mall and stared at Jackson  
"Oh"

Jackson laughed and pushed himself forward planting a strong kiss to Danny's lips, he pulled back just as quickly. "Yeah" he through open the door and exited the car "Oh"

* * *

Danny had a permanent smile attached to his face as Jackson dragged him through the mall shopping for the pack. An hour later and Danny has managed to sneak in three more soft kissed and he now had his had in Jacksons back pocket. "You know" Danny braced himself "you never told me what exactly happened between you and Lydia"

Jackson laughed at Danny's nervous tone and threw his bags in the trunk "Well I like penis and Lydia has a taste for dark chocolate" he wiggled his eyebrows

"we do love each other but we just kind of, fell apart. We still get together during my time of need."

"And just exactly how often is that?"

"Every new moon" Jackson grinned "I can give you a sample of what happens when we get home"

Danny's heart skipped a beat and Jackson laughed as he watched Danny race to the driver's seat

"Get in the car Jackson!"

Jackson shook his head and climbed in the car, the minute his door was closed Danny took off speeding. Jackson laughed as Danny speed in and out of traffic like a mad man

"You're so sexy when you get all needy like this" Jackson purred out looking at Danny "I just want to strip naked and let you do what you want with me"

Danny was silent but the cars speed increased another 10 mph and in 5 minutes they were pulling up to Jacksons house and running towards the front door.

Danny pressed his front into Jackson's ass against the front door as he fumbled with the door handle. He rutted against him enjoying the cursed and grunts coming from Jackson, they almost fell into the house as he finally got the front door to open. Jackson was giddy with excitement as Danny directed him towards the couch, both of them shedding clothes on the way there. Finally in nothing but his underwear he sat on the couch and dragged Jackson on top of him,

Jackson sighed happily as he was pulled into a heated kiss. Instinctively Jackson grinded his hips against Danny's groaning at the friction and wishing his boxers weren't in the way.

Danny broke the kiss fist "As fun as this is we can't go anywhere if you don't have any lube"

Jackson blinked "hold on" he ran upstairs and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his under his bed; he took the stairs down two at a time, shedding his boxers on the last step. The self-satisfied grin he had on his face fell off as he stood in the door way of his living room watching Danny. While he was gone Danny had taken off his boxers and now was fisting himself and calling out Jacksons name, his hips kept lifting off the couch and his head was thrown back.  
Jackson let out a growl his dick was so hard it could cut diamonds, currently it was trying to impale his stomach. The growl attracted Danny's attention; he stopped fisting himself and looked at Jackson curiously.

"Why are you still over there?" His dick was glistening with precum and standing proud and happy "come sit on daddy's lap"

At the word daddy Jackson whimpered and lost himself, before he knew it he was sitting on Danny's lap, their cocks touching an Danny was probing his hole with his lubed up fingers. Danny went fast with his fingers knowing this was not Jacksons first time, within seconds he was three fingers in and two knuckles deep. Jackson started grinding on Danny's fingers and bucking forward rubbing their dicks together. Danny groaned at the friction and the sight of Jackson riding his fingers, he started to pump along with Jacksons movements. Jackson started to bounce on his dick, gripping Danny's shoulders to steady himself. He looked into Danny's eyes and whimpered "aren't you gonna fuck me daddy?"

Jackson purred the word daddy and Danny was so positive he had found his best friends kink his dick actually felt harder. He pulled out of Jackson and poured some lube on his dick, Jackson positioned Danny at his entrance. He looked at Danny, a question in his eyes. Danny answered by gripping Jackson's hips and slamming him down. Jacksons eyes got wide and he gasped as his entire body jolted upward, he only took a moment to adjust before he slid up and down slowly. Not really trying to find a rhyme or rhythm Jackson experimented with his movements. First he sat on Danny's dick and grinded it, in circles then back and forth, Danny was only too happy to let him explore. He kept still groaning and moaning out little phrases that went straight to Jackson's dick.

"That's right sweet heart" Danny muttered licking his thumb to play with Jacksons nipple "bounce like a baby on daddy's dick"

Jackson moaned loudly as he finally picked up a rhythm at Danny's words

"Anything for you Daddy"

Danny made a noise in his throat and snapped his hips up desperately to meet Jacksons thrusts, gripping his hips to help keep the rhythm. He was so lost in

Jackson it was ridiculous; Jackson looked so needy as he neared his climax. His moans were loud and wanton as he let his head lull back, Danny could feel the tightening in his balls and started to lose the hard rhythm Jackson had set and Jackson whined. He gripped Danny's thighs behind him and moved his hips in short hard thrust, his body made a V shape with Danny's the way it was leaned back. His dick was pumping into the air and he was losing thought

"I'm gonna cum" Jackson was so near his release "I'm gonna cum so fucking hard Daddy" he went as fast as he could gasping and groaning out, Yes over and over again

"Daddy's gonna bust his nut so deep in your tight warm ass baby" Danny groaned as he felt his release cum, he barely had time to say something else as he came deep inside of Jackson yelling out incoherent noises as Jackson fucked him through his orgasm. At feeling Danny cum Jackson's hips went crazy losing their rhythm completely and thrusting up as he splattered his cum all over Danny's chest. He bucked thoughtlessly and his body shook with post bliss tremors,

Danny stroked his dick milking Jackson's orgasm. When he had calmed down enough he fell against Danny's chest completely out of breath and still a bit out of his mind.

"You came without me ever touching your dick" Danny stroked Jacksons back in small soothing circles, smiling gently. Jackson snuggled into his chest and kissed it softly "looks like you had a firm grip"

* * *

**oKAY iT'S 12:30 mUDA fUCKAS sO mAY i pROPPERLY sAY,,, fUCK gRAMMER! **

**one note tho, the reason i included Gemini in this was cause i wasn't sure if i wanted EricaxAlison and LydiaxBoyd or EricaxAlisonxLydia and BoydxGemini. comment ur thoughts.**

**btw I feel like this scene was just... extremely dirty**


	5. Merlin

Peter Hale had been more or less reformed believe it or not, apparently dying had given him some chicken soup for the soul and he wasn't running around trying to kill the teeny bopper werewolves anymore. No now Peter had a bigger plate of curly fries to deal with and it was in the shape of one Sheriff Stilinski. Peter was posted up outside the Stilinski house hold with one foot on the passenger side of Derek's car door. He grinned as he remembered how Derek grumbled and made a comment about everyone getting laid with the aid of his car as he handed the keys over to his Uncle. And as the Sheriff stepped out of the car in black jeans and a plaid button up top, Peter was hoping the car would have the same luck for him. Surprisingly getting the sheriff to agree to the date was the easy part, the hard part was escaping the wrath of one Stiles Stilinski when he realized Peters intentions towards his father. He had narrowly dodged the coffee pot that Stiles had set flying towards his head.  
"Hello Peter" Simon nodded at him  
"Hello Simon" Peter smiled and pulled open the car door to let him in  
Simon couldn't help but crack a grin "does this make me the woman in this relationship then?"  
"Only if you want to be" Peter grinned, he was excited to hear Simon call this a relationship and he would do his best not to put his foot in his mouth. Peter ran around and jumped into the car, he turned the car on and All Time Low started blasting through the stereo. Peter felt his heart drop to his stomach and his body refused to move 'This is it' Peter thought 'undone by Lost in Stereo' he cursed himself for forgetting to unhook his IPod  
The Sheriff just laughed and started to sing along, Peter nearly snapped his neck as he looked over at his date.  
Simon just shrugged "Stiles is a pop punk kid"  
Peter blinked a few times before he smiled and started to drive away from the Stilinski household, 'Saved by the spaz' Peter chuckled to himself. They spent the car ride talking about their various music decisions and found their tastes to be pretty similar even though Peter had a soft spot for Kansas while Simon swore up and down that Patent Pending were lyrical messiah. They arrived at the restaurant in high spirits and both left the car smiling, Simon's eyebrows moved up slightly as he looked past Peter  
"Ew"  
Peter made a face and looked behind him to see Derek and Stiles come laughing out of the very restaurant they were about to enter  
"Ew indeed" Peter mumbled  
Derek looked over to them in confusion for a moment before his expression turned into one of true terror  
"Come on Stiles lets hurry up if you want to catch the Slow Kids at Play concert today" Derek tried to rush him along  
Stiles laughed and quickened his step "they always make me feel baked"  
Peter and Simon decided this would be a good time to try and sneak past their younger relatives and just as the doors closed behind them they heard Stiles scream out "is that my dad!?"  
Peter and Simon waited until they were seated and looking through the menus before they erupted into chuckles  
"Well that was exciting" Simon chuckled glancing up from his menu  
"Do you know he threw a coffee pot at me before I came to pick you up"  
Simon choked on a laugh "seriously?"  
Peter nodded solemnly but the smile on his face gave him away  
Simon was about to say something when his entire jaw dropped Peter looked in Simon's direction to see Erica walking in with one Allison Argent. Peters head dropped and his eyebrows went up  
"Good on you girls" Peter nodded and turned back to Simon  
"Maybe it's a friendly thing?"  
Peter made a noise in his throat "I highly doubt that"  
Simon hummed and went back to looking at his menu and Peter did then same they were silent for a little while after the waitress came and took their orders until a beat started playing over the speaker.  
It was fast paced dance music and Simon started to tap his finger and move along subconsciously, Peter all but ignored it until the singer came on  
"No" Peter leaned back  
"Don't judge" Simon said pointing a finger at him "but I am a fan"  
"Nickleback, honestly?" Peter shook his head "the things you learn about a guy"  
Simon was about to talk when the waitress brought their soups, Simon and Peter enjoyed the rest of their meal completely, just like Derek and Stiles they were able to have the dumbest conversations but also very important ones. Simon was able to make jokes and chuckle and even once giggle the blush he acquired right after he made the noise made the wolf in Peter want to lick his face. Then again that might have just been regular old Peter. Both of the men had been drinking the last of their soup as slow as possible, they were having too much fun and didn't want the date to end.  
"So" Simon started "I have the box set of BBC Merlin and cookies"

And that was how Peter Hale found himself driving back to the Sheriffs house singing along to Some Night by Fun., and wither or not they were holding hands was their own business.  
"This is such indie hipster trash" Simon laughed Peter laughed and they both just continued to sing alone with the lyrics to each other  
"It's supposed to snow later" Simon said as side conversation once the song was done  
Peter groaned "I'm gonna have to shovel. Just saying.  
Shoveling snow should be outlawed."  
" Then Mexican children would be out of work~" and yes, you could hear the squiggle in Simons voice.  
" Well I'm not Mexican and I'm fucking tired of shoveling show." Peter grumbled  
"But it builds character!"  
" Then you come and shovel my drive."  
"Darling, I'm a lost cause. There is no hope for me"  
"Lazy" Peter grinned  
"Whoa" Simon put his hands up "I have a condition"  
"Lazyitus?"  
" No. It's a special case of HopOffMyDicktosis" Simon smirked  
" I heard the medication for that was uMadBrolyn"  
" If you would have done your research correctly you wouldn't have known its StepOffBrahdrill~"  
" Naw you messed that up with DoYouEvenLiftussion"  
Simon and Peter were silent before they burst into laughter  
"...What the fuck is this? What is the purpose of this?"  
"Entertainment?" Peter tried as he pulled up to the Sheriffs house and they got out "What kind of cookies do you have?"  
"Ones with Hershey kisses in them"  
"I'm sold get the cookies"

And that's how they ended up cuddling on the couch talking about the homoerotic tension between Merlin and Arthur. Peter had borrowed a pair of pajama pants from his date and Simon had also changed into something more comfortable.  
"I wish they would just fuck and get it over with" Peter chuckled  
"Is that how you feel all life's problems can be solved?"  
Peter grinned "you wanna find out?"  
And in that moment as Simon leaned over and connected his lips with Peters Merlin was forgotten. The kiss was far from a gentle first kiss; both men were far too old and far too experienced for that. It was the kiss of two full grown men who hadn't been kissed in a very long time. In no time Simon was stratling Peters lap and rutting softly along with the kiss.  
"This isn't too much right?" The last thing Peter wanted was to make Sheriff do something he didn't want to.  
"It's not enough" he groaned bucking his hips against Peters at a rougher pace  
"I'm not as young as I used to be" Peter commented letting his head roll back, all that did was give Simon access to nibble at his neck "I'll come if you keep this up"  
Simon dragged his tongue against Peters Adams apple and at the same time his hands were pulling Peter out of his jeans "you think you're getting off that easy?" He purred pulling his own dick out of his jeans "if you think you're only cumming once tonight your insane"  
Simon started to rub their dicks together creating the most delicious tension  
Peter was a mess of groans and bucking hips, the fact that Simon had taken charge of the situation was the biggest turn on for him, his body shook as his brain finally realized that his dick was making contact with Simons and his hand was like lightning to reach down and touch everything. He growled as he heard Simon gasp underneath his touch and move faster against him. They both kept rutting against each other until they had a smooth rhythm going, they were too far past words to even think about dirty talk or sexual banter, they were too lost in each other. Too quickly it was over, Simon was gasping for air with his orgasm, head thrown back in pleasure as he painted his chest with his cum, Peter can howling into his orgasm right after lifting his hips off the couch but it wasn't enough for him. He moved Simon around so he could pull his pants down; he still couldn't form words so he settled for groaning and pawing at the hem of Simons pants. After a second Simon huffed out a laugh and got up to pull down his pants and boxers, slowly and with self-confidence he positioned Peter at his entrance. He didn't bother with lube since Peters dick was covered in sperm and would slip into him easily and as he lowered himself gently down he found he was right. Still recovering from their first orgasm neither of them had enough stamina to keep up a proper session but that didn't stop them trying. Simon bounced and rocked his hips accordingly to the sounds coming out of Peters body, and when he got to tired and too close he just sat on Peters dick and grinded on it. Peter thrust up into Simon and came much quicker than he had wanted but it was worth it to see the O that Simon formed with his lips at the feeling of Peter cumming inside him. Simon was not far off in his release and pulled Peters head forward, their lips crashing into a kiss as Simon's body shook with splendid release. They both sat there for maybe twenty minutes before they just laid down on the couch and went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So not only was this super late but it's super short, the smut is a bit rubbish, and this isn't even the paring i had planned to do but hey, Dems the 8reaks!**

**I hope you guys like this though, let me know if there are any mistakes and ship.**

**Also i gave Stile's dad the name Simon because i like to think their a family of S's and i know Stile's real name is Genim but i like to think he got Stiles because he wanted a S name like his father. **


End file.
